davondretisdaleshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Shéneneh Jones
"￼W￼￼ats up ev'rybody itz Shéneneh Jones aka baddest bitch of all, follow me or get shot...yo choice muthafuckas!" ~ Shéneneh. Shéneneh Mae Angelnette Fralaysia Jones is a main character in Ghetto Shéneneh!. She's Melvin's ghetto and baddest ratchet babysitter who she sang nursery rhymes to him. She is portrayed by Davondre Tisdale. Early Life Shéneneh was born in the hood on August 17, 1982. She's the 9th daughter of Big Myrtle and Zelonni Jones. Shéneneh have 13 brothers and 34 sisters. Shéneneh's childhood was the worse. She became ghetto at the age of two and begins cussing at the age of three. In kindergarden, she got expelled for beating a girl up because she found out that the girl had sex with a boy that Shéneneh likes. After being expelled, Shéneneh was home-schooled and she and her family moved to "Shady Hooks". In 9th grade, her father was caught selling drugs and stealing. He was arrested and sent to jail. After that, Shéneneh and her family moved back to the Hood. At the age of sixteen in 1998, she was enrolled to Ghettowood High School and had sex with her geometry teacher. She wanted to marry him but he told her that he have a wife and four kids. Shéneneh then lied to the police that the teacher raped her. The teacher was sent to jail for 60 days. Shéneneh had begins to be bullied by her classmates, so she shot them but she pleaded not guilty to reason of insanity and got off the hook. Shéneneh dropped out of high school in her senior year. She moves to Blackdelle and moves in with her cousin, Trevon. Trevon soon gets a job at the blackdelle club and Shéneneh works at McDonald's but she got fired on her first day for burning food and calling her boss a "barbie ugly ass nigga". Her main focus in life is money and fighting custody for children who she doesn't want. She identifies as the baddest who has ever lived. Shéneneh calls her self classy but is classified as ratchet. Personality Shéneneh is a ghetto, silly, and a bad ass babysitter. She's a cheater and a liar and she hates Melvin, the boy that she babysits, she loves to tease him and call him names however in the beginning of the first episode, she was nice but became mean to him because he keeps calling her his "Mom". Shéneneh is described to be a short/tall, young adult. Her hair is in a towel-like, in the first season her hair is yellow but as season 2 came, her hair is dyed white. She sometimes wears a cap backwards and she have a "squirrel-like" voice. She usually gets pregnant every time when she has sex with someone or cheating on her baby daddies. Child services took her children away but she doesn't care about her kids, referring to them as "nappy-headed ass motherfuckers" (revealed in "Where Do Babies Comes From?"). She usually wastes her money on her weave, bills she has to pay, the weed she smokes and only food for her. Trivia * She's a bad babysitter * She loves to cheat on her boyfriends and many boys that she likes. * She loves to fight, smoke weed and hates Melvin. * She never have christmas in her life and hate Santa Claus ("Shéneneh's Christmas Nursery Rhymes"). * She have 13 brothers and 34 sisters, she's the ninth child of all 47 of her siblings. * She have a cousin named Trevon ("A Ghetto Thanksgiving Disaster"). * She says that she's 21 in Season 1 (meaning she was born in 1982, the series event occurred in 2003). * She was born in the Hood. * She is the parody of Watermelondrea Jones from This is A Commentary, she shares her last name and she's the parody of Sheneneh Jenkins from Martin, she shares her first name but the "e" after the "h" is in a "é". Category:Sketch Characters Category:Liars Category:Girls Category:Protagonist Characters Category:Adults Category:Trash Talking Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Mothers